ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blitzwolfer
Benwolf |backcolor = 324656 |textcolor = 849098 |dna source = |equipment = Collar (Omniverse) }} Blitzwolfer, formerly known as Benwolf, is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transyl's moon, Luna Lobo, in the Anur System. Appearance Blitzwolfer's appearance is based on a werewolf. In the original series, Blitzwolfer had grey fur, a long flowing mane, and a large bushy tail with three sharp claws on each hand and foot, and the inside of his mouth was green. He wore a white jumpsuit with black stripes and the Omnitrix symbol on his lower stomach. During the events of Benwolf, however, Ben was slowly transforming into Blitzwolfer. During the first stage, Blitzwolfer mostly resembled Ben but with bushy sideburns, sharp claws on his feet and hands, sharp teeth, longer hair, and grey skin. The Omnitrix was worn on his left arm, much like when Ben is in human form. During the second stage, Blitzwolfer's face started to appear more wolf-like. His nose became more noticeable with light grey fur surrounding his nose and mouth, and dark grey fur on areas of his face where the light grey wasn't. His eyes also went full green and his ears became pointed and pointing upward. He also gained height and muscle, and his arms and legs resembled his fully transformed form. During the third and final stage, Blitzwolfer resembled his fully transformed form but had Ben's clothing. By this stage, the Omnitrix had vanished from his left arm. In Ultimate Alien, Blitzwolfer looked the same as before except his mane and tail were recolored black, he had lighter skin, and his mouth was colored white on the outside and red on the inside. He retained the same black and white jumpsuit from the original series and wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 16-year-old Blitzwolfer has a green suit, collar and green wristbands. He now has four claws instead of three, as well as a green tongue and a white belt. His Omnitrix symbol is located on the collar above his fur. 11-year-old Blitzwolfer in Omniverse looks almost the same as his 16-year-old self, except his suit and collar are white with black stripes and his wristbands are black. BenwolfStage1.png|First stage of Blitzwolfer's transformation Benwolf Stage 2.png|Second stage of Blitzwolfer's transformation Benwolf Stage 3.png|Third and final stage of Blitzwolfer's transformation Benwolf omniverse young.png| 11-year-old Blitzwolfer in Omniverse Powers and Abilities AABiL (254).png|Sonic Howls AABiL (260).png|Enhanced Reflexes CF (369).png|Enhanced Jumping SoDS (184).png|Sharp Claws AABiL (308).png|Prehensile Feet Benwoof (495).png|Multi-hinged Jaws Benwoof (496).png|Sonic Propulsion Benwoof (296).png|Night Vision Blitzwolfer can emit a powerful green ultrasonic howl by opening his quadra-hinged muzzle. This can either cause considerable damage to his targets, reflect incoming projectiles, or propel himself upward like a rocket booster.Benwolf Blitzwolfer has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing, giving him great tracking and detection abilities. Blitzwolfer possesses enhanced strength, as he was able to carry Gwen and Kai, and then Max and Wes without difficulty. Blitzwolfer possesses enhanced durability, as shown when he fought a Jungle Guardian and was blasted back into a tree, but was only slightly fazed.Secret of Dos Santos Blitzwolfer can jump exceptionally high, as he was able to leap up to the top of Nyancy Chan's huge ball of pink yarn while chasing her.Catfight Blitzwolfer has enhanced agility and reflexes, as seen when he fought the Forever Ninja on Big Ben.An American Benwolf in London He also possesses enhanced speed and stamina. Much like an ordinary wolf, Blitzwolfer has sharp fangs and formidable claws, the latter of which he used to scratch the Jungle Guardian. He also has extraordinary night vision. Similar to Wildmutt and Kickin Hawk, the claws on Blitzwolfer's feet are prehensile. Weaknesses Like most Earth canines, Blitzwolfer has sensitive hearing. Therefore, he cannot handle loud noises like that of giant bells. History |-|Ben 10= ;Ben *Blitzwolfer first appeared in Benwolf, after the Omnitrix was scratched by the Werewolf in a way that got Ben stuck between Active Mode and Capture Mode. Over the course of the episode, Ben slowly turns into Blitzwolfer. He eventually reverted back after he saved Grandpa Max and Wes from a lava flow. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Blitzwolfer was unlocked by Ben 10,000. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In An American Benwolf in London, Blitzwolfer battled the Forever Ninja and saved Kai from falling off of Big Ben. *In Catfight, Blitzwolfer chased after Nyancy Chan until a fleet of Incursean and Tetramand warships appeared. *In Secret of Dos Santos, Blitzwolfer defeated a Jungle Guardian. *In A New Dawn, Blitzwolfer appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 5 *''An American Benwolf in London'' (first reappearance) ;Season 6 *''Catfight'' ;Season 8 *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Pleasant Dreams'' *''Special Defects'' |-|Online Games= *''Game Creator'' *''Omnitrix Unleashed'' Naming and Translations Etymology His placeholder name, Benwolf, is a combination of "Ben" and "wolf". Blitzwolfer is a rearrangement of the CNN newscaster Wolf Blitzer's name. Ben renamed the transformation "Blitzwolfer" after briefly seeing Wolf Blitzer on television. Blitzwolfer is also a reference to both his werewolf-like form and his sonic howl's capability to blitz through its targets. Trivia *Blitzwolfer is one of the four aliens whose working name had Ben's name in it; the other three being Snare-oh, Frankenstrike, and Nanomech. **Ben originally called his Loboan form "Benwolf" because he thought the transformation was permanent. **Benwolf was eventually renamed "Blitzwolfer" to avoid embarrassment after Kai asked him if the alien was still called "Benwolf". *There is a common misconception that the Werewolf was the DNA source for Bltizwolfer, but this is not true, as Loboan DNA was already present in the Omnitrix and Ben just misunderstood what the device was doing when it "sampled" the Werewolf's DNA. *Nyancy Chan and her cats are afraid of Blitzwolfer. *Kai is fond of Blitzwolfer and thinks he is cute in a pet-like way. *Blitzwolfer's Omniverse appearance was designed by Steven Choi. *From Arc 4 of Omniverse onwards, 16-year-old Blitzwolfer replaces Humungousaur in the opening intro of the show, particularly in the part where the latter used to appear alongside Echo Echo, Bloxx, Shocksquatch, NRG, Crashhopper, Gravattack, and 16-year-old Ben at the end. **Also, 11-year-old Blitzwolfer replaces Rath in the opening intro in Omniverse's Arc 5. In the same intro, he also replaces 11-year-old Four Arms, specifically in the part where the latter originally appeared alongside the 11-year-old versions of Eye Guy, Grey Matter, and Snare-oh. *In a former FusionFall Halloween event, Dracula sold the outfits of Blitzwolfer along with the rest of the Halloween trio. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Dwayne McDuffie Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Anur System Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males